He's got a kid!
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: A visitor to the bar brings changes for the former crew of the Andromeda, and just what does Thomas have to do with the visitor? Please read and review, thanks!
1. A Family Story

Author's Note: I don't own Andromeda, Tribune does. This story takes place after What will be was not.

In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair.-Auguste Napier

A Family Story

"Mom, are you sure this going to work?" asked a tall, dark-haired woman.

"I'm sure it'll work. Your father might've not always got things right, but I assure you this will work," replied the woman's mother.

"But……."

"Listen Nola, you need to go back and help him. If you don't he's going to die and a lot of shit is going to happen."

"Why should I? So I can make sure he spends more with his………"

"Now give your mom a hug and go." Interrupted the woman's mother.

The dark-haired woman gave her mother a hug and walked through the portal without looking back.

* * *

"Can this day get any duller?" thought Harper as he poured a drink. He handed the glass to the customer and then started to clean the counter. 

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you give me a kiss?" asked a drunken customer loudly.

Harper reached for his gun and looked up. Standing there was tall woman with her dark-hair pulled back in two braids. She was wearing a pair of tight, brown pants and a green short sleeved shirt. Hanging on both sides of her waist were what appeared to be forcelances. She was looking around for someone in the room. The drunken man got up and put his hand on the woman's shoulder. He pulled her closer to his face and said "Why don't you give me a kiss, sweetheart?"

Harper was about to speak when the woman kneed the man in the groin. The man let go and covered his groin. The woman rolled her eyes and moved toward the bar counter. Some of his friends got up and followed her. One of them stepped in front of her and tried to punch her. Shed dodged his fist and punched the man in the stomach. The man fell back and flattened a table. The rest of the drunk's friends stopped and helped their buddies up. The group left the bar in a hurry.

The woman took a seat at the bar counter and smiled at Harper.

"Wow!" was the only thing Harper could say.

The woman laughed and said "Mom said you'd be impressed with that, Dad."

Harper stared at mystery woman with his mouth open.

"Ahh, come on Dad. Don't just stare at me. Will you please say something?"

"Why are….you….you calling….me…me Dad?" Harper stammered.

"You raised me," the woman replied.

"I ra…raised you….I had a kid!" stammered Harper before he fainted.

The woman jumped out of her seat and ran to Harper. She held Harpers' head in her lap and tapped his cheeks repeatedly to wake him up.

"Dad, can you hear?" the woman asked repeatedly.

Harper opened his eyes and saw mystery woman face looking down on him. He tried to jerk away but the woman held him down.

"Dad, will you hold still? You just fainted and I don't think you should be moving around."

"Why are calling me, Dad?" snapped Harper.

The woman let go of Harper and started to cry loudly. She got up and raced toward the door.

Harper got up and yelled "Hey please stop. Someone stop that woman!"

No one made any movement to stop the woman because they remembered what had happen to the drunk and his friends. Just as the woman was about to reach the door Doyle was walking through. The woman ran into Doyle and fell to the ground. Doyle offered her hand to the woman who gratefully took it. Doyle helped the woman up and was about to let go when she heard Harper speak.

"Doyle, don't let that woman go. I need to talk to her," yelled Harper from behind the counter.

"Let me go, damn it!" cussed the woman as she struggled to get out of Doyle grip as they walked toward the bar counter.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped moving," said Doyle.

The woman stopped in tracks and whispered "Mom?"

"What did you just call me?" asked a surprised Doyle after she had turned to face the woman.

"Mom," the woman replied as she looked at Doyle.

Harper walked over to the two woman and said "Listen could you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'd prefer not to say here, Mom and Dad," the woman replied "If we could go some place I'll tell you."

"Okay, it's a deal but you're going to stay here with Doyle and me. Got it?" said Harper.

The woman's face brightened as she smiled.

"I won't go anywhere, Mom and Dad," the woman promised.

"Can I ask you one thing?" asked Harper.

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Finola Tanith Harper, but my nickname is Nola," Finola replied proudly.

The trio didn't see a hooded figure leave the bar quickly as they walked to the bar counter.

* * *

"This is very good news, indeed. Thomas will be delighted to hear it. You may go," said a shadowy male figure. The hooded figure bowed its head and walked out of the door. The shadowy figure made its way through a maze of corridors before reaching a door. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the command to come to in. 

"Come in," shouted Thomas.

The shadowy figure walked into the room and took a seat in front of Thomas.

"Brother, I have some very good news for you. It appears that the new bar owner has a daughter."

"How is that good news, Elam?" inquired Thomas impatiently.

"Listen brother, we can use the daughter to get revenge on the new bar owner and his friends, especially Dylan Hunt." Elam pointed out.

"That is true, my brother. I shall think about it. You may leave," said Thomas as he closed his eyes. Elam got up from his chair and silently walked out of the room.

"This daughter of the new bar owner shall play an interesting part in this family story," Thomas thought as a smile played across his face.


	2. Family Test

Author's note: For some reason I can't place a dividing line between sections so when you see "Divider" it represents the dividing line.

In time of test, family is best. –Burmese Proverb

Family Test

"Hey, Harper, who's the brunette with Doyle?" asked Beka as she took a seat at the bar.

"That's my daughter," Harper said proudly.

"You're what?!" said Beka in a surprised tone.

"My daughter, Finola Tanith Harper," replied Harper.

Beka burst out laughing at the thought of Harper having a kid.

"You have a kid!" Beka said while laughing loudly. The woman heard the laugh and ran over to Beka.

"Aunt Beka! I'm so happy to see you," said the strange woman as she threw her arms around Beka. Beka looked slightly unnerved as the woman gave her a hug.

"Hey kid, why are you hugging me?" asked Beka as she pulled herself away.

"Because you're one of my aunts, and I haven't seen you in such a long time," the woman replied looking at Beka. Beka could see that the woman had Harpers' nose and eyes.

"I'm your what?"

"My aunt, I'd like to explain but this isn't the best place to talk because the walls have ears," she replied mysteriously.

"Can I least know your name?"

"My name is Finola Tanith Harper, but you can all me Nola," Nola replied as she gave Beka another hug. Beka returned the hug weakly.

Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider

"So do you understand what your mission is, Rhade?" asked Elam.

"Yeah, I get the woman and bring her here," said Rhade impatiently.

"You may go," said Elam waving his hand. Rhade walked out of the dimly light room and into the bright light of the sun.

"Why is Elam so interested in this woman? And why does he look somewhat like Thomas?" thought Rhade as he walked toward the bar.

"Just get in and get out," he repeated to himself as he walked through the doorway. He stopped and looked around for the woman. He spied her sitting at the bar counter next to Doyle. He saw that her dark hair was pulled back in two braids, and she was wearing a short sleeve green shirt and tight brown pants. On either side of her waist there appeared to be forcelances. Rhade did a double take at the sight of the force lances.

"How the hell does she have forcelances," he thought as he walked toward her. Just as he reached the woman Doyle turned around and saw him standing there.

"Nola, this is Rhade," said Doyle. The dark haired woman jumped out of her seat and gave Rhade a hug. Rhade looked at Doyle questioningly.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Uncle Rhade," the dark haired woman said as she pulled away.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Rhade bluntly.

"I'm Harpers' daughter, Finola Tanith Harper, but you can call me Nola," she replied.

Rhade stood there with his mouth open and stared at Finola in shock.

"Boggles the mind doesn't it," said Beka as she stood next to Rhade and patted him on the shoulder.

Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divide rDivider Divider Divider

"Where is Rhade? He should've been here by now?" thought Elam as he paced in his study. There was a rap at the door and Elam yelled "Come in."

A hooded figure came in and bowed before Elam.

"Well, what is it, Senka? I haven't got all day!" snapped Elam.

"Elam, Rhade has found out and it appears he going to join her," replied Senka.

Elam threw a glass at a wall which caused Senka to jump.

"Get out! Don't come back here unless you have good news!" he yelled which sent Senka scurrying from the study. She ran into Thomas in her haste to escape Elam temper.

"Oh, Thomas, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry."

"Is everything all right?"

'Your brother is in one of his moods, again. It appears Rhade has lost sight of his assignment. Now if you excuse me, I must go," she said with some urgency.

Thomas nodded his head yes which sent Senka hurrying away.

"I wonder what my brother is doing dealing with that traitorous Rhade. And I wonder what assignment Senka was talking about?" thought Thomas as he walked toward his brothers' study. As he stood outside the study he heard the shattering of glass repeatedly.

"That temper of his will never get him anywhere," Thomas thought as he shook his head sadly. He entered the door and ducked his head as a glass came sailing at it.

"You really should perfect that aim of yours, Elam," said Thomas as he took a seat.

"What do you want brother?" snapped Elam.

"I just came by to see how you are but by the looks of it you're in a bad mood with all that glass strewn about. You know mother wouldn't like what you're doing," chided Thomas.

"How many times have I told you not to bring mother into the conversation, you bastard!?" screamed Elam as he threw a glass at Thomas. Thomas moved his head out of the way and clicked his tongue at his brother.

"Dear Elam, you really need to watch where you're throwing things."

Elam stormed over to his brother and grabbed Thomas by the shoulders. He shoved him up against a wall and said "Stay the out of my way Thomas, or I will kill you!"

Elam shoved his brother out of the room and locked the door. Thomas straightened his clothes and walked to his study to contemplate this problem.

Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider

Finola peeked around the corner and saw her mother and Aunt Rommie having an argument. She knew that they wouldn't notice her missing, not with all the yelling going on. She silently slipped down to the machine shop to her dad. She peeked around a box and saw her father and Uncle Dylan talking.

"Listen, Mr. Harper, you're work around here is getting shoddy! Why the last repair you did almost killed us!" Dylan said.

"That last repair was shoddy!? I did everything perfect! It's one of crewmember that's screwing things up!" yelled Harper as he threw down a tool. The tool bounced off the table and landed at Dylan's feet.

Dylan looked at Harper coolly before saying anything, "This just like the time you………"

"Don't you dare bring that up?! We both know that couldn't have been avoided!" Harper retorted loudly.

Finola moved closer to her father and Uncle Dylan, but just as she was about there a shot rang out. She saw her father slump to the floor and Uncle Dylan run off.

Finola let out a scream and jolted up in bed. She heard footsteps running toward the room, and saw that it was her father coming to see if she was alright.

"Is everything okay, Nola?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said softly. Nola didn't want her father to know that his death was cause by her Uncle Dylan. She smiled at him, and tried to ingrain his face in her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, but maybe sometimes." Finola offered.

Harper hesitated before saying "If that's what you want, Nola."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Harper was stunned for a second but returned the hug. Finola let go and gave her father a quick kiss as he got up to leave.

"Night Nola," he said as he left her room.

"Night, Dad," she replied. She heard her fathers' footsteps fade away before going back to sleep.

Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider

"You mean she screamed in the middle of the night and then didn't want to talk about it?" said Doyle.

"Yeah, and the strange thing is she looked visibly shaken by something. I just hope she tells us soon what she's doing here?" replied Harper.

"I can tell you right now," they heard Finola say. Both Harper and Doyle looked up and saw the woman standing in the doorway. She took a seat at the table and smiled at both of them.

"I'm here to make sure something bad doesn't happen between you and Uncle Dylan," she said bluntly.

"Could you elaborate a little more, Nola?" asked Harper.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Well, if you talk about that then why don't you tell us how we're related?" said Doyle.

"Dad fell in love and got married. My biological mother died giving birth to me, and I grew up thinking you were my mother. I didn't find out the truth until I turned fifteen."

Both Doyle and Harper sat there with their mouths open and stared at Finola. She offered a weak smile and said "When can I see the Andromeda?"

"How about later today?" Harper offered.

"That sounds wonderful," replied Finola with a smile.

Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider Divider

As Finola walked off the Maru she saw her Aunt Trance standing beside Uncle Dylan. She willed herself not to panic as she walked closer to them.

"Don't panic! This Uncle Dylan is not the one that killed your father," she repeated silently. She smiled and gave Trance a hug which Trance didn't find the least bit surprising. She took several deep breaths and went over to Dylan. She knew she had to face her fears some time. She looked at his face and saw his smile, that god awful smug smile. She reached out and slapped him on the face.

"You killed my dad, you bastard!" Finola yelled.

There was a stunned silence and no one made a move to catch Finola as she ran from the docking bay. Finola raced through the corridors going toward the only safe place she knew of. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but she didn't stop to wipe them away. She huddled in her favorite spot in the machine shop.

"I really blew it. Now Mom and Dad won't trust me anymore. I knew I should have kept my emotions in check," she thought as she gazed around the room. Her eyes feel on the spot where her father had died.

"Uncle Rhade found me a few hours later hunkering over Dads' dead body. He didn't say anything; he just picked me up and carried me to the med bay. Uncle Rhade really didn't mind having me around but Uncle Dylan just ignored me. I never told anyone what I saw until now. Everyone just assumed that I'd come across his body after he'd died. Everyone, except Uncle Dylan, helped Mom raise me." Finola thought as she stared at the spot where her father died. She could feel the tears forming and didn't try and stop them.


	3. Bitter Cracks

Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go according to any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material. -F. Scott Fitzgerald

Bitter Cracks

Everyone stood there staring at the hand imprint on Dylan face.

"I'm sorry, Boss, I had no clue she would do that. Listen, I'll find her and get her tell me why she slapped you," offered Harper.

"Mr. Harper, I think its best we leave her alone, but if you do come across tell me immediately," Dylan said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and walked out of the docking bay.

* * *

Thomas looked out the window and onto the street below. 

"I had everything until that damn Captain Dylan Hunt showed up and ruined everything. I can't wait to get revenge on him and his friends," he thought as he looked at the bustling crowd below. He heard a knock on the door and shouted "Come in!"

A woman of medium height with dark brown pulled back in a bun.

"Lexine, what can I help you with, my dear?" asked Thomas.

"Thomas, I fear your brother has lost his mind. He has been raving about Hunt and his friends for most of the morning. I feel that he will take drastic action against Hunt and his friends. I was wondering if you could talk him, please."

"I shall what I can do, Lexine. But I can't make any guarantees that he will stop his madness."

"Thank you, Thomas. You are such a voice of reason in this wasteland of ignorance," Lexine said as she left the room.

Thomas waited until he no longer heard Lexine footsteps before storming over to Elam study. He burst through the door and walked right up to his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want Hunt and his friends to come here? Are you trying to ruing a perfectly well laid plan with your ego, brother?" yelled Thomas as he looked his brother in the eye. Elam shifted his gaze and said nothing which prompted Thomas to continue.

"Do you have a death wish, Elam? If you do I can arrange for you to be killed. And if I find out you have been dealing behind my back I will personally kill you. Do you understand?"

Elam nodded his head yes.

Thomas smiled and left Elam to his thoughts.

"One of these days, dear brother, I'm going to wipe that gloating smile off your face!" fumed Elam silently.

* * *

"So she just slapped Dylan and called him a bastard for killing Harper. Wow, that kid has a lot of spunk," said Rhade into the comm unit. 

"You might say that, but Dylan looked really peeved that it happened. He does want us to call him if we spot her," replied Beka and then the screen went blank.

Rhade paused as he reached the machine shop when he heard someone crying. He silently walked toward the machine shop and poked his head in. He saw huddled in a corner Finola crying. He quietly inched toward her while holding his breath. Finola looked up and saw Rhade walking toward her. She jumped up and ran toward him. She threw her arm around him stopping him dead in his tracks. She buried her face in his shirt and started to cry, again. He stood there with his arms by his sides not knowing what to do. After a few minutes Rhade pulled Finola away from him and looked at her.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" she asked looking up at her surrogate father of sorts, Uncle Rhade. Rhade looked at the woman and noticed that she really did resemble Harper, especially in the nose and eyes.

"We all do stuff we come to regret later on, Nola," he replied thinking of some of his own actions in the Seefra system.

"You were always the wise one, Uncle Rhade," Nola replied with a faint smile.

* * *

"Lexine, do you understand your mission?" asked Thomas. 

"I understand completely, Thomas. I shall contact you whenever I can." Lexine replied as she pulled on her cloak. Thomas watched her slip into the crowd and smiled contently.

"Finally, I'll be able to rid this place of Hunt and his friends once and for all. It will be a glorious day when they are finally destroyed."

* * *

There was a crashing sound and Rhade and Finola looked in the direction of sound, and standing there was Beka with a sheepish smile on her face. 

"Oops, sorry 'bout that" she said.

"How long…" started Rhade.

"Oh, Aunt Beka," interrupted Nola "I'm so glad to see you. Is Uncle Dylan mad?"

"Just a tiny bit, Nola. What I'd like to know is what prompted you to slap him?" asked Beka.

"I just have a lot of anger toward him for all the stuff he did, that's all," said Finola as she shrugged her shoulders.

Beka and Rhade looked at Finola questioningly.

"I guess it's time I tell you guys about me, but I'd prefer to do it someplace more comfortable, and where we won't be heard."

* * *

Lexine hurried through the crowd toward the bar. She felt her stomach twist itself in knots from the stress of her assignment. 

"Just make contact with the daughter, and no one else. Don't let Rhade see you or your cover will be blown," she repeated to herself as she walked into the bar. She scanned the crowd and saw that the daughter and Rhade weren't present.

"Crap, well this was a waste of time."

She looked at the bartender and a plan started to form in her mind. She smiled to herself as she walked toward the bar counter.

"This will be very easy," she thought.

* * *

Beka, Rhade and Finola settled themselves on the Maru mess hall. Finola took a deep breath before starting. 

"My biological mother died giving birth to me. Everyone, except Uncle Dylan, pitched in to help my Dad and Mom. When I was about five years old I snuck down to the machine shop to see my dad, and when I got there he and Uncle Dylan were having a fight, about what I don't know. I heard a shot and then I saw my dad fall to the floor. I saw Uncle Dylan run off. I ran over to my dad…" Finola stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "I ran over to my dad and tried to wake him up. I kept shaking his shoulder, but got no response. After a while I stopped, and laid my head on his chest and cried. You found me, Uncle Rhade, I guess a few hours later still in that position. You didn't say a thing, but picked me and carried me to the med bay." Nola finished before tears crept down her face. She wiped them away and continued on.

"You where my father after my biological father died," Finola said looking at Rhade "You taught me how to fight when I turned ten, and you gave me my forcelances when I turned fifteen. I always felt safe around you and Aunt Beka."

"Me?" Beka squeaked "Why not Doyle?"

"Mom fell apart after Dads' death. She still took care of me but just didn't seem interested in me, anymore. You on the other hand, took me under your wing. You taught me how to fly when I turned fourteen. Aunt Rommie taught me all the school stuff, everyday. She claimed my mom didn't have the capabilities to teach me," Finola cracked a small smile at thought of her mother's and Aunt Rommie fights.

"Well, what about Dylan?" asked Beka.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Finola as her face fell. She looked down at the table trying to avoid the gazes of Rhade and Beka.

"We would like to know but if you don't to talk about, we won't press, Nola," said Beka.

Finola looked at the two people who helped raised her and knew she couldn't hide the truth from them.

She stared straight ahead and spoke "After Dad's death Uncle Dylan changed. He no longer came around to see me and acted distant whenever I was around. When I was about ten, he just yelled at me for no apparent reason. He said I ruined everything and if it weren't for me my father would've still been alive. I gave him a kick in the shin and took off running. I ran into you," said Finola as she looked at Rhade "and I told you what happened. We found Uncle Dylan and you forced an apology from Uncle Dylan. It was after that incident you started to teach me how to fight."

"Was I that awful to you, Finola?" asked a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Dylan standing in the doorway.

Finola face darkened and she said, "I want you to stay the hell away from, Uncle Dylan. You were a bastard towards my mom and me, and if you ever come close to me I will not hesitate to hurt you. Understand?"

Rhade, Beka sat there stunned at the threat that came from Finola. Dylan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Finola headed toward the door but Dylan wouldn't let her through.

"Listen, Finola, I might have been ass in the future, but that is no excuse to threaten me."

"It isn't? The example I gave is one of many where I felt threatened by you. Now, don't tell me that a warship isn't a place for kid 'cause sure as hell worked with me. If you don't mind, I have someplace to go."

Dylan stilled didn't move.

"Will you please move or do I have to fight you?" asked Finola angrily.


	4. Needed Network

Author's note:The lullaby sung is callled Toora Loora Loora, An Irish Lullaby which was written by J.R. Shannon.

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. -Jane Howard

Needed Network

Lexine looked at the bartender and thought, "That has got to be one of the worst hair cuts in the world. It looks like something died on his head. Well here, it goes."

She took a deep breath and sat down at the bar counter. She smiled at Harper causing him to over pour a drink. He handed the glass to the patron and asked "What is a beauty like you in a place like this?"

Lexine laughed and said "I often wonder that myself."

* * *

Just as Finola was about to punch Dylan, Doyle appeared behind him. 

"Hey wha…" Doyle paused when she realized that Finola and Dylan were having a fight.

Dylan turned his head and Finola pushed past him. Forcing Doyle and Dylan to the floor with a thud. Finola took off through the corridors of the Maru and down the gangplank, and into Andromeda.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Doyle as Dylan helped her up.

"You just prevented a fight between Finola and Dylan," Rhade said bluntly.

"Harper has got to talk to her," said Dylan as he took a seat.

Doyle was about to take a seat when she noticed a comm. unit lying on the floor. She picked it up and looked it over. She pressed a button and Harpers' face appeared.

"Hey Finola Tanith Harper, this is a little memory book of sorts put together by your Dad and Mom, and your aunts and uncles."

Doyle noticed that he looked like he'd been crying before he started this when he was speaking. It then showed everyone holding a little baby girl in his or her arms.

"Oh, this is so sweet," said Doyle.

"What is?" asked Beka.

"This," said Doyle as she showed everyone the comm. unit. There was a collective gasp as they saw Rhade holding a screaming baby girl who then stopped after a few seconds in his arms. The screen changed to Harper holding the screaming infant in his arms and singing an unfamiliar tune as he walked back and forth.

"Over in Killarney many years ago. My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way, and I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day."

The infant had stopped crying and then the screen went blank.

"That was………….." Beka started to say.

"Haunting, informative, unbelievable?" said someone behind them.

They all turned around and saw Finola leaning against a doorpost. Dylan was about to speak when Finola held up her hand.

"I owe you an apology Uncle Dylan. I was acting on information on that does not apply to you. I will understand if you do not want me around here anymore. All I ask is that you forgive me?"

* * *

"So how long have you been doing this?" asked Lexine. 

"Uh, not that long, actually." Replied Harper.

"You really seem to know what you're doing. So where are you from?"

"I'd rather not say," replied Harper.

"Oh, a mystery man. I'm Lexine by the way."

"Seamus Harper, but you can call me Harper."

"Would you like to go for a walk later, tonight? If you're not busy."

Harper gulped and said "I'd ….I'd love to you, Lexine."

"That's great to hear. I'll meet you here later, tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

Lexine leaned over and gave Harper a kiss on the cheek. He stood there in shock and watched Lexine walk out of the bar.

"What a sap. He'll believe anything, it seems. I'd better get back to Elam and Thomas to tell them the change in plans," Lexine thought as she walked down the street. She started to plot how to handle Elam and Thomas reactions.

* * *

"You what?!" yelled Thomas. 

"Listen, Thomas, I've got everything under control. His buddies aren't around and I don't think they'll be back anytime soon," Lexine said with a smile.

"How do you know that? They could walk right into and the whole plan could be discovered!" laminated Thomas.

"My spies say that his friends, if you could call them that, and his daughter are off-planet. And I've arranged it so they're out there for sometime, so don't worry, Thomas. I've got everything under control," Lexine as she patted Thomas on the cheek. He pulled back making Lexine laugh softly, while Thomas face turned to horror. She got up and walked out of the room, and as she left the room she winked at Thomas. She head toward Elam's study to tell the news. She walked into the room and took a seat. Elam looked up from a book and smiled at Lexine.

"Well, is it happening?"

"Yes, my love. Everything has been set in motion. Your brother looked like he was going to lose his temper with me. And that foolish bartender is under my control," she said with an evil smile.

"You are one devious woman, Lexine."

"Why thank you my love. I always try to be," she said teasingly as she glanced at the bed. Elam took Lexines' hand and led her to the bed.

* * *

"Both of us acted irrationally toward each other, but that doesn't excuse our behavior. Neither of us thought our actions out clearly which resulted this dilemma," said Dylan. 

"Um, yeah," Finola said looking at the floor sadly.

"Well, here it comes," she thought glumly.

"By what I've seen here, you must've had wonderful, caring people to raise you, but something happened that changed it, right?" asked Dylan.

Finola nodded her head in agreement.

"And now you've come back to make sure a wrong doesn't occur? If you are going to continue on your mission with us, I ask that you remember that I'm not the Dylan you know."

"I shall try, Uncle Dylan," replied Finola as she looked Dylan in the eyes. She smiled and ran over and gave him a hug. Beka, Rhade and Doyle tried to stifle their laughter, but to no avail.

"Laugh it up," Dylan said.

"I think everyone deserves a hug," said Finola as she released Dylan from the hug. She gave everyone a hug and took a seat next to Doyle.

"I've got a question about this?" said Doyle as she handed the comm. unit to Finola.

"What is it exactly?" asked Doyle.

"It's a modified comm. unit that Dad made especially for me. He put a lot of what happened in my early life on here. You… " Finola said looking at Doyle before continuing " continued to record until I turned ten then you gave it to me."

Finola pressed a button and the screen showed Harper cradling a sleeping infant girl in his arms. He was singing and walking around.

"Toora loora loora, toora loora li, toora loora loora, hush now, don't you cry! Toora loora loora, toora loora li, toora loora loora, that's an Irish lullaby."

Harper stopped and set the baby on a small bed, and then the screen went blank. Finola smiled and started to softly hum the same melody. She didn't notice that someone was asking her a question until Doyle nudged her.

"What?" she asked.

"I was asking what prompted you to come back?" asked Beka.

"I ran into Aunt Trance, and she convinced me to come back," replied Finola replied as she played with the comm. unit.

* * *

Lexine glanced over at Harper and tried not to show the revulsion she felt inside. 

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" asked Lexine.

"Not as beautiful as the woman beside me," replied Harper as he put his arm around Lexine waist. Lexine willed herself not to jerk away from his touch.

"Elam plan had better work or this will be for nothing," Lexine thought as she rested her head on Harpers' shoulder as they sat staring at the stars.

"What's taking him so long? I've given the signal," she thought. Suddenly she saw Harpers' head drop down.

"Lovely night, ain't it, Lexine?" asked a voice above.

Lexine turned her head and saw Blake standing there with a smile.

"About time you showed up. He was starting to give me the willies. Now pick him up and let's get going," Lexine said as she got up.

Blake looked at Lexine skeptically and said "I was hired to knock him out, not bring him to the house, Lexine."

"Either you do as I say or I tell your lovely wife something she wouldn't like to hear," threatened Lexine.

"You wouldn't dare!" said a now pale Blake.

"Just watch me, Blakey. I've done it before and I'll do it, again," Lexine said with an evil smile.

Blake picked the unconscious Harper up roughly and placed him over his shoulder.

"Careful, you fool! You're aren't supposed to hurt him."

"I'll try and remember that, Lexine," replied Blake harshly.

Lexine rolled her eyes and walked toward the compound with Blake following behind her.

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a childlike voice shouting in a singsong manner "Magog! Magog!" 

Everyone but Finola and Doyle jumped in their seat.

"Ah, my first word recording." Said Finola causal yet nervous tone.

"What?!" shouted Dylan, Beka and Rhade at the same time.

"Uh, yeah. It was my first word," she replied with a nervous smile. "According to Mom, I shout that word just to see Dad jump. Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"He's at the bar," replied Beka.

"Shit! We've got go, now," Finola said getting up "You guys just stay here while I get Aunt Trance. And then we can go."

Just as Finola set foot on the Andromeda, she saw Trance enter the docking bay.

"Aunt Trance, come on. We need to go save my dad," Finola said anxiously.

Trance picked up her pace, and reached the Maru in no time. Finola pulled Trance abroad the ship.

"They're in the mess hall," Finola said over her shoulder as she headed toward the cockpit. Just as she was about to sit in the pilot chair she heard the door open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Beka as she walked in.

"Flying the Maru, and if you don't mind please be quiet," replied Finola as she brought the Maru out of the docking bay.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Finola said softly as she looked out the window. When nothing appeared, she shouted "Shit! Shit! They've got, Dad. We're screwed now! Aunt Beka, take over. I've got to talk with Uncle Dylan."

"Hey, where are we going?" shouted Beka.

"Seefra-1, where else," yelled Finola.

Finola took off toward the mess hall with her forcelances hitting her thighs. She burst into the mess hall.

"Uncle Dylan, I need your help. Mom gave me a clue and she said you'd be able to help me. The clue is the person we seek has a book filled with lies yet it is blank. Does this ring a bell?"

Rhade and Dylan looked at each other and said in unison "Thomas."


	5. Silent Vocabulary of Love

There's no vocabulary  
For love within a family, love that's lived in  
But not looked at, love within the light of which  
All else is seen, the love within which  
All other love finds speech.  
This love is silent  
-T. S. Eliot

Silent Vocabulary of Love

Harper opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, and as he walked toward the door he ran into a chair. The pain snapped his brain out of a fog. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his room. He stumbled back to the bed and sat down. Fear crept onto his face as he realized what had happened. He looked around for something to use as a weapon, but all he saw was a wooden chair. He pulled at the chair but it wouldn't budge.

"Just my luck," he thought glumly as he sat down on the bed. He heard the door open and saw someone walk in.

"Bartender, come with me," ordered a male voice.

"And if I don't?" asked Harper.

"You won't see your daughter and friends, again."

"Oh, so you're going to kill me, then?"

"Death is too good for you. I think some time alone an in isolated place might change your perspective, Bartender," said the male voice as it came closer. The figure leaned toward Harper and he saw its face.

"He must have fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down," he thought as she studied the man face.

* * *

"Who's Thomas and what does he want with my Dad?" asked Finola as she started to pace. 

"He was in control of Seefra-1 when I came there. I humiliated him in front of everyone. I guess he's got a grudge for that," replied Dylan.

"So how do we get him back? Any plans, ideas, thoughts or comments?" asked Finola.

"How do you know your dad is being held by Thomas?" asked a confused Rhade.

"Simple, we were supposed to be attacked as we flew out of the Andromeda, but we weren't which means he's got him. He probably wants revenge for the humiliation, but there's got to be more to this. It just doesn't make any sense," said Finola as she looked at Dylan, Doyle and Rhade.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Doyle.

"Do you know if Thomas has any living kin or a significant other?" asked Finola as she started to pace, again.

"There are rumors that he's got a twin brother," replied Rhade.

"Good, where onto something. We've got two down and one to go. Are you sure none of them have a girlfriend?"

Doyle, Dylan and Rhade looked at Finola puzzled.

"Mom causally mentioned that my dad's death was that woman's fault. Come on think! There's got to be a clue in there somewhere. Are you sure that there are no women involved with these guys?"

"Nothing comes to mind, I'm sorry, Finola." Said Rhade sadly.

"It's okay. Do you know the layout of his compound?" asked Finola.

"We're not sneaking in there," order Dylan.

"Who says we're sneaking in?"

* * *

"Guards," shouted the ugly looking man "bring him to my study. And make sure Elam and Lexine are present." 

Harper heard the door open and several footsteps come toward him. Two tall, burly men picked up Harper by the arms. Harpers' feet dangled in the air as the two men followed the ugly man. They stopped in front of a door and waited for someone. Harper heard someone pleading and then there was a thud.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here. If he moves knock him out, but don't kill him under any circumstances. Understand?"

The unattractive manwalked into the room quickly and started to shout in a muffled tone.

"So, how long have you been working here?" asked Harper as he looked at the guards. Both of the guards ignored Harper and tightened their grip on his arms. Another guard appeared in the doorway and said, "Bring him in!"

The two guards brought Harper in a well light room, and dropped into a wooden chair roughly. The guards strapped Harpers' arms and legs down. The ugly looking man waved his hand to dismiss the guards.

The ugly looking man waited until the guards had left before speaking.

"So Bartender it is rumored that your friends with Dylan Hunt and friends. I would like to know everything you know about them."

"And if I don't tell you," asked Harper.

"I've already told you what I would do, Bartender! I am not a person to make impatient!"

"So you won't hurt me then?"

"That's correct, Bartender. But………"

Elam and Lexine walking into the room interrupted Thomas.

"What…. how…. you…. Elam…. Lexine…" he sputtered as the two came closer to him.

"Why don't you take a seat, Thomas?" ordered Elam as he pointed to an empty chair. Thomas didn't make a move toward the chair. Elam pulled out a gun and pointed it at Thomas.

"Sit in the chair, Thomas. Or I will kill you here and now."

Thomas sat in the chair and Lexine tied him to the chair.

* * *

"What are you planning, Finola?" asked Dylan as he looked Finola. 

"Umm, nothing really. Just a little slip in and slip out, that's all," Replied Finola as she ignored Dylan's gaze.

"So, we're sneaking in.," said Dylan.

"I prefer to call it slip in and slip out. Sneaking in sounds wrong."

"Okay, can we stop talking about the difference between sneaking in and slipping in," asked Rhade impatiently.

"Sorry," said Finola and Dylan at the same time.

"Okay, where here. So what's the plan?" asked Beka as she came into the mess hall.

"We don't know," replied Doyle.

"We were waiting for you," Finola said quickly before the others could speak.

* * *

"What are planning on doing?" asked Thomas. 

"Oh, Thomas. You know I can't reveal my plan because it would take all the fun away. Especially for your new friends, Harper, is it?" said Elam gleefully.

"Yeah, it's Harper. Listen, I don't have problem with you so why don't you let me go?"

"Oh, and let you miss all the fun. That wouldn't be right. What kind of host would I be if I let that happened?"

"A good one," joked Harper.

Elam snorted and said, "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken to, Harper."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, the usually reasons, brother. Revenge, greed, hatred. All of which I can trace to you, dear brother. You see Thomas, Lexine and I were playing you a fool. It didn't take much after your fall from grace to have you become obsessed with riding Seefra of Dylan Hunt and his friends."

"But…but I thought you were and what………." Stammered Thomas.

"Just an act, dear brother. It doesn't take much to con you. You know you are very hard person to kill unlike Mother."

"It's gone from creepy to crazy in no time flat," thought Harper.

"You killed Mother! You bastard!" screamed Thomas as he tried to move.

Elam laughed at his brother and patted him on the head.

"It's okay dear Thomas. I'll make sure your death is painless, but if you do start to annoy me, I'll make it painful. Understand?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Beka as she saw Doyle, Finola and Rhade sneak toward Thomas compound. 

"What other option do we have?" replied Dylan softly.

Doyle, Finola and Rhade climbed through a window landing softly on their feet. They quietly walked toward the door, but had to duck for cover when they heard footsteps approaching. When the footsteps faded away the trio walked out of the room. They slowly made their way through the maze of hallways. They were passing by a door when Finola stopped.

"Hey, Dad's in here." She said in a loud whisper.

"How do you know?" asked Rhade.

"I just do."

Rhade rolled his eyes but opened the door and peered in.

"Hey, Rhade! It's great to see you."

Finola pushed Rhade aside and ran into the room. She started to untie the straps when she heard a sound nearby. She spun around and fired off her forcelances twice. There where two groans and then two thudding sounds.

"Come on, Dad. We need to get going," she said as she dragged her father out of the room.

"How did you they were there?" asked an amazed Rhade.

"I heard them breathing," Finola replied casually "and I think we better get out of here now."

The foursome hurried through the maze of hallways to the room they came in through. Just as they reached the outer perimeter there was a loud, piercing sound coming from the compound. Dylan and Beka saw the compound come ablaze in lights.

* * *

"How the hell did he escape? There is no possible way for him to escape!" yelled Elam at some guards. 

"Oh, calm down, Elam. We knew who has him, anyway." Said Lexine in a calming tone.

"How do you know that?" asked Elam.

Lexine stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Elam.

"We have video of them coming and leaving, Sweetie, Don't worry, we'll get them," she replied.

* * *

Finola walked the dimensions of the med bay for the hundredth time that night as she became lost in her thoughts. She knew that she'd revealed more about herself than she should have. 

"I should've let Rhade take care of the guards, but I didn't. And now he's curious about how I heard them. Sometimes I wish I didn't have Nietzschean blood flowing through my veins. It's more of curse than anything else."


	6. Valuabe Odds

To nourish children and raise them against odds is in any time, any place, more valuable than to fix bolts in cars or design nuclear weapons. -Marilyn French

Valuable Odds

Thomas replayed the events of the day over and over in his head as he sat in a dark room.

"I wish I had seen this coming. I feel that I have let Mother down, some how. I should have seen the signs that he was plotting against me, but I believed that he would never do such a thing," thought Thomas sadly.

He moved his legs to keep them from going to sleep.

"When I get out of here, Elam and Lexine are going to die. But how shall they be killed? I think a slow poisoning will do fine for the both of them. Which poison to do it with, though?"

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn. As long as no one finds out then everything will go according to plan." 

"Oh Elam, everything will go according to plan. You shouldn't worry about what happened. It was nothing more than a little bump on the road to success." Replied Lexine calmly.

"A bump on the road to success!? That girl is going to ruin everything we have planned! Why it could take years to reachieve where we are, Lexine. That girl has got to go, or we're never going to leave this hellhole," ranted Elam as he glared Lexine.

"Why don't you go torture your brother, Elam, and leave me alone!" said Lexine coolly.

Elam shoved Lexine up against a wall and said harshly "Don't you ever speak to me like that, again! If you do, I'll kill you. Understand, Lexine?"

"I do, Elam. I have to get some sleep. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Elam let go of Lexine, which sent her sliding down the wall. He stalked out of the room, causing Lexine to bolt the door after he had left.

"What the hell have I unleashed?" thought Lexine as she sat down on the bed.

* * *

"Finola, why don't you go to bed? You've been up since we got back last night. If you want someone to watch over him, I'll do it?" said Doyle, as she looked young woman with concern. 

"No, I have to be here when he wakes up, and I'm not sleepy anyway." She replied while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nola, I'm ordering as your mother to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Harper wakes up, okay." Said Doyle as she pushed Finola toward a bed. Finola took off her shoes and crawled under the covers. She was asleep as her head hit the pillow.

Doyle busied herself straightening the med bay that she didn't notice Andromeda watching her.

"Everything looked fine," said a female voice in a harsh tone.

Doyle turned her head and saw Andromeda looking at her harshly with her arms crossed.

"I was doing some busy work, that's all," replied Doyle as she turned to face Andromeda.

"No, you were meddling with medical equipment that you haven't a clue how to use."

"I was meddling?! I was trying to keep busy until Harper wakes up, and I have every right to touch the equipment," retorted Doyle loudly.

"No, you don't because you don't have the proper clearance. Now, stop whatever you're doing and sit down."

"Oh, you are such a…………."

"Ladies, please restrain yourselves. With all this bickering going on it's a wonder Nola can sleep," interrupted Harper as he gestured toward his sleeping daughter.

Doyle and Andromeda paused for a moment before speaking at once.

"Harper, please tell Doyle she is not to touch the medical equipment until further notice."

"Harper, tell Andromeda that I will touch the medical equipment whenever I want to."

"Doyle, Andromeda please, pretty please stop fighting and listen to me."

"Well," said Doyle and Andromeda at the same time.

"Can you two stop antagonizing each other for forty-eight hours? That's all I ask for right now. If this is the kind of atmosphere Nola grew up in, I'm surprised she turned out fine at all."

Doyle opened her mouth but was interrupted by a piercing scream. Harper and Doyle ran over to Finola. Finola was breathing heavily as Harper and Doyle kneeled next to her. She wrapped her arms around Harpers' neck and pulled him closer. She buried her face in his chest and cried loudly. There was a muffle sound of her voice but they couldn't understand what she had said.

"Nola, sweetie, could you please repeat?" asked Doyle.

Finola turned her head and said, "They were here to kill us. We tried everything but they got through. They wanted to kill…me."

"Who wanted to kill you, Nola?" asked Harper gently.

"The Prides," she whispered "the Prides."

* * *

Elam burst into the room holding Thomas. 

"Nothing is going your way, is it Elam?" asked Thomas in a calm tone.

"That damn Bartender got away! He got away! How the hell is that possible! Is there something you haven't told me, Thomas?" raged Elam.

"Oh, I don't think I have, but if you release me I might be able to remember better."

"You're going no where, Thomas. You're too much of a liability to be walking around. So tell me what you know before I kill you right now." Said Elam, as he looked his brother in the eyes.

"I don't know anything, Elam."

"If that's the way you want to play then I guess I should have some fun," he said as he pulled out a knife.

* * *

"The Prides?" asked Harper "You mean the Nietzschean Prides?" 

Finola nodded her head in agreement.

"Nola, what exactly do you mean the Nietzschean Prides wanting to kill you?" pressed Doyle.

Finola sighed and said, "My biological mother was a member of the Chameleon Pride."

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Harper.

"The Chameleon Pride numbers just under seven thousand and lives on four planets, Eden, Paradise, Nirvana and Heaven. They are known for their absence of bone blades, adaptation of Wayist teachings and willingness to help planets under Nietzschean rule. Which has resulted in a pledge by all the Prides to annihilate them." Said Andromeda in a calm tone.

"That would explain why you heard those two guards, Nola?" asked Rhade.

"Uh, yeah," said Finola closing her eyes.

"What brings you here, Rhade?" asked Doyle quickly.

"Dylan wants to have a meeting," said Rhade as rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Why?"

"He just does," replied Rhade.

* * *

"Hmm, are you sure this will work, Elam? They might have already figured everything out?" 

"Don't question me or you'll end up like Thomas. Dead. Understand, Lexine?"

Lexine gulped and nodded her head yes.

"That's my girl," said Elam as he patted Lexine on the head. Lexine pushed Elam's hand off her head and glared at him. Elam looked at her and laughed. Lexine got up and tried to walk out the door, but Elam grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go, Elam." Pleaded Lexine as she struggled to get loose. Elam said nothing but flung her on the bed. He walked out of the room and locked the door. Lexine could hear muffled voices and a pair of footsteps retreating. She slid off the bed and pounded on the door.

"Please let me out, please," she begged as she pounded on the door. When nothing happened she walked over to the window and looked out. She sighed when she saw that there were an increased number of guards tonight.

"Damn, him. He's got everything covered. How am I supposed to get out of here?" she thought sadly as she looked over the room. A glint of metal caught her eye, and a plan started to form in her mind.

* * *

Finola looked around the now empty bar and then back at the man standing before them. He looked exactly like Thomas only taller and younger. 

"I see you've chosen the wrong side, Rhade. Such a pity, too." Said the man.

"Hi, Elam. We want to talk with Thomas." Replied Rhade.

"I don't think that's possible on the account my twin brother slipped and a knife pierced his chest last night. Such a sad thing, but life does go on." Elam replied cheerily.

"Oh, that's the story you're telling everyone Elam! Why am I not surprised?" said a harsh female voice. Elam turned around and saw Lexine standing there looking at him. The fractured crew of the Andromeda seized their chance and tackled Elam. Lexine tried to escape but a shot stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and saw Harper pointing a gun at her. She smiled calmly and then plunged a hidden knife into her stomach. Everyone watched in horror as she collapsed to the floor. Elam let out a mournful cry and pushed Dylan and Finola off him. He ran over to Lexine and looked at her with painfully. He kissed her and then took the knife out of her stomach. And before anyone could stop him he plunged the knife into his stomach.

"Mr.Har…" Dylan started to say.

"Uncle Dylan, there was nothing my Father…" Interrupted Finola as she rushed to her fathers' side.

Dylan held up his hand to silence her.

"What I was going to say is Mr. Harper you acted bravely."

* * *

Doyle smiled when she saw Finola resting her head against Harpers' chest and Harper wrapped protectively around Finola. She saw that they were both asleep and covered them with a blanket. She saw resting by Finola foot her comm. unit, and it was still playing. She picked it up and looked at it. She saw Harper playing with a younger version of Finola. Ever so often Beka, Dylan, Rhade, Trance or herself would appear on the screen. She could see that everyone was having a wonderful time. She turned off the comm. unit and placed it on a table. She turned off the lights and walked out of the room. 

"All of us raised a wonderful woman against the odds of the future," she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
